Dean Winchester's Deaf Girlfriend
by KatieSalvatore
Summary: Katie Wilson - the age of 16 - was hunting with Dean Winchester, who she was in love with...as they finally confesses their feelings, a very bad thing happens to Katie...*includes deafness and DeanxOC*
1. Chapter 1

**author's note - This is my first post and I hope I did everything alright and I got to admit that I really like this...:D Just want to say that if anyone out there who are reading and have an account, please review as I would really appreciate the help. **

**Dean Winchester - Erik Kripke...**

**Katie Wilson - Me! :D **

**Thank you!**

* * *

He was running at the front of me; with his gun in his right hand. He was running so fast, that the vampires behind me were barely panting as they were the ones who were supernatural – super strength and super speed. I looked back at the vampires…they were all wearing black, leather or just plain black cotton with red splotches on their t-shirts and blood…running down to their t-shirts from their chin. Everything was blurry, black and red combined…

"Come on, Katie! Move your ass!" the guy in front of me shouted and looked back at me. He looked so…worried and scared at the same time. He looked back at me again and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the same speed as him. It was twice the speed I was in, but it felt like I was flying. The vampires were still behind us, but it seemed like they were slowing down, but they still ran fast.

"What should we do, now? I mean, I can't run more….I just can't run…Out…of…breath…" I said as I was utterly out of breath and began to slow down and staggered. I looked at him, as my legs just fell down on the grass. He stopped and looked at me then at the vampires. I sighed.

"Just run, Dean. Get the hell out of here. Save yourself." I groaned as the footsteps of the vampires was increasing and getting closer to me as I was getting nervous…

"No way, in hell. You know that I have been in hell and I will go to hell again to make you live!" he said so effectively, that I could cry…but I barely had enough time to say anything as he just lifted his gun –The Colt – and shot a couple of vampires in the head…lucky ass. But there were still more about 15 or 16 vampires out there…

"God damnit, Sam. Where are you?" Dean muttered to himself and just shot another one in the head…and he just flopped down to the ground onto his knees and fell on his face. I sighed and still was panting like a thirsty dog. Dean bent down to me and helped me up with one hand as he was still shooting at the vampires and I stood up, shaking with the help of him. "Get on my back. Now." He ordered and I nodded. He turned around and took his jacket off and passed it to me. "I love the jacket…just hold it." He sniffed as he got colder. I smiled as he always made remarks about his love of his coats and cars…

"Alright." I smiled and jumped onto Dean's back as I clutched the jacket near to me and Dean just clutched my thighs and ran. He was slower than he was before, but it was still fast. He was muscular, strong and could carry on; even I weighed bigger than I should. "Sorry, that I weigh too big." I giggled into his ear and he just stifled a groan, but he nodded and just ran faster. I looked up and we were getting closer towards the gravel road. I could see the shiny rooftop of the black Impala.

It felt so good to see the car…even I hated it, because it was my rival, but at the moment – it was my best friend. "I can see the car! We're nearly there, Dean!" I hollered in joy and Dean chuckled but he still ran towards it. The wonderful, shiny black Impala…

We were in a forest, full of vampires that we all didn't know about. I warned Dean to be careful, but he never listened to me, unless it was a snarky remark back to reply. He was being cocky, after saving the world for the third time after Lucifer, the Mother of All and now Crowley. Well, he didn't do it on his own – he had his brother's help and Castiel as well, and also with Bobby.

"Right, Katie. I want you to go in straight away into the car and start it, okay?" Dean asked and I nodded frantically. "You hear me?" he panted loudly and I said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - as nobody really read my first chapter, which I felt so loved, by the way. *rolls eyes* Right - here is another chapter and please read and review! :D **

**Thank you! **

* * *

"Whoa. You want me to drive the car? Me….your car?" I asked as the thought of me – underage driving Dean's baby.

"Well, I would rather sacrifice my baby over you. You're too important and so am I." Dean scoffed and the car was getting so close towards my reach, but Dean was slowing down and the vampires were still behind us…increasing their speed.

"Oh, thanks…I feel special." I chuckled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Pass me the Colt, so I can kill a couple of vampires." I held my hand in front of his face and he passed me the gun and I twisted my chest towards the behind of Dean and began to shoot blindly. I just could hear the bullets coming out of the gun and the fire from the gun just blew up forward…and two of the vampires were falling down into the grass as the blue electrics shook them from the source of the bullet.

"Ah, damn it! I just wasted three bullets! Are we getting there?" I shouted over the yelling from the vampires and the cussing from Dean. "I mean, are we even going to get close to the freaking car?" I shouted and Dean stopped and that caused me to fall down behind and a vampire was dangerously close to me. I flipped over onto my stomach and shot him on his heart. He froze and fell onto his face as the blue electrics shot over his face.

"Katie. Get into the car, right now." Dean said firmly and opened the door and picked me up from the leather jacket and basically shoved me into the driver's seat and he grabbed the gun from my hand and he looked at me worriedly. "Well…move your ass, right now." He jerked and winded the window down and he just shot another vampire. There must be about 11 or 12 vampires left.

"How many bullets do we have left?" I asked as I put the engine on and began to drive quick as we were getting out of the woods area.

"Four left. I want you to focus on the road, not me, alright? Just look at the road and if you see a vampire on the way – just run over him. But…don't dent the baby." Dean smirked and looked back at the window and began to shoot one more.

"I knew it. You still feel affection for the car. Sweetie, it is only a car." I sighed and yelled as a vampire just stood in the middle of the road and as the headlights shone over him – his eyes were glowing. "Sorry, sweetie." I said and pushed my foot on the pedal harder and just ran over the vampire…and there was a bump over the back wheels.

"Damn it…" Dean muttered and I looked at him with a smirk. I just decreased a little, but still was running fast. "We should be out of Smithville by now. Where the hell is my phone?" he muttered as he looked around and put his hands on his pockets, but came with an empty wrapper.

"Maybe it got lost into the woods." I shrugged and Dean kicked the car with force. I giggled and took his phone out of my trousers and passed it to him, who caught it and gave me a deadly glare. "What? I was joking, sweetie." I smirked and looked back at the road as a different vampire was there and I just ran over him without any reactions as the same time when Dean killed another vampire. There were a couple of vampires left, but it must be about 7 or 8 left.

"God, I ran out of bullets! Come on, Katie! GO FASTER!" he yelled and put his foot onto mine on the pedal and we just drove faster towards 150mph.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note - I finally got someone who reviewed my story and I am damn proud of it. Thank you very much! :D **

**Erm, I forgot to mention the disclaimer in the last couple of chapters - because I am an idiot. :P **

**Dean and Sam Winchester belongs to Eric Kripke, who is my god...**

**Katie Wilson is my character, so don't steal her..:P **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!" I yelled as the wind from Dean's window went by my face and pushed all my muscles just felt so numb. Dean laughed loudly and moved towards me and took control of the wheel, even I sat onto the driver's seat. "DEAN! When this is over – I am so going to kill you afterwards, okay?" I shouted and the windows from the car were all opened and the cold but rushed air came into the car, especially my face.

"Alright, baby." Dean laughed and kissed me on the cheek, but it was short-lived as he straight looked up towards the road. "We're out of the woods now! Let's pick up Sam and then, we will kill the remaining vampires." He smirked and I sighed.

"Do we have to do that again? Next time, there is no freaking way that I am going to be the bait. Let Sam be the bait…he is….girlish." I took a glance at Dean, who just raised his eyebrow at me and then, looked at the mirror from the top of the car seats.

"I suppose. But, you're prettier. Hell, no. You're hot." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Well, it is true." He stuck his tongue out in his teeth and smiled like a little child.

"Shut up." I scoffed, but my cheeks were getting hotter and redder, thank god that it was night. "I feel shattered. I want to go home and sleep in a nice bed." I sighed and Dean scoffed and took a look at me again. "You drive, let me have some sleep." I muttered and I pulled Dean towards my place and I lifted myself up and Dean slid underneath me and our bodies were touching and I just kept blushing so badly and feeling warm in my stomach.

I sat in the still warm seat and Dean just relaxed on the seat and groaned happily. "I feel happily sitting in the seat…it is so perfect for me." He sighed happily and I giggled. He took a glance at me as he put an arm on the seat and just looked at the road once again. "Well, I got another place to be, right now." He smiled.

"What is that, then? Where is your place?" I asked and flipped over and tried to get myself comfy, but I just needed to stretch my legs. "Excuse me." I muttered as I put my foot onto his lap and put his jacket under my head and just closed my eyes. I felt sleepy, and a hand stroked my ankles.

"In a bed. Don't you know me that well?" he said and I hummed and turned the stereo on and it ended on Eye of the Tiger. "Yeah, my favourite song!" we both said at the same time and I giggled.

"Apparently, no. Anyway, let me sleep." I said, while humming the beat of the song and I just fell asleep.

"Good night, Katie." Dean sighed and stroked my legs as the speed of the car slowed down.

"Night." I muttered.

_I looked at Dean in the bed. He was wearing a grey t-shirt as he was asleep and he just looked so…innocent when he was asleep. And sexy as well. I bit my bottom lip as he just moved a little as he was facing the ceiling and I felt some movement on my hand. I was on the bed with him, and he was holding my hand – our fingers were entwined. But, I realized that there was a white gold ring on his ring finger and he was holding my left hand and it had a white gold ring on my ring finger as well. _

_I quietly gasped, but it woke him up. He blinked his eyes and winced as the light from the window hurt his eyes. I smiled and got closer to him and let go of his big, but warm hand and got into his chest as he put an arm around me and he just turned around to face me and kissed my head. _

"_God, it is morning…what time is it?" he asked and went on his elbow to look at something behind me – my alarm clock on the dresser – just on cue, it just beeped loudly. I winced and crawled towards it and hit it. _

"_It is…7:00am." I groaned and sat up onto my bottom. I was wearing a white tank top and pink with monkeys covered underpants on. "What is the date?" I grumbled and I looked at the alarm clock again and it was Monday 17__th__ July 2016. _

"_Monday…time for me to go to work and take the kid to school as you got university study. Alright…you wake Will up and make some breakfast as I will have the shower, alright?" he asked and I nodded slowly as the thought of having a kid with Dean just…looked brilliant. It was just amazing and it would make me so happy to have a kid with Dean. Who was finally all mine, that hot body, that protective feeling and…that fantastic mouth…ooohhh…_

"_Hey! Wake up…come on, I really need to get to work. And Will needs to go to school." Dean said and I nodded. _

"_Fine, grumpyhead." I scoffed and got out of the bed and went to the closest door and I opened the door and a broom just fell down on my foot. It didn't hurt – I was just…numb. _

"_Um, sweetie? You do realize that is the broom cupboard?" Dean asked as he just took his t-shirt off when he got off the bed and went to another door on his side and it leaded to a bathroom. _

"…_Shut up." I scoffed and went to the door in the middle of the room and it leaded to a white corridor and looked at the picture in the front of the door – it was a huge picture. A huge one. It was a picture of me, Dean and a little boy about 4 were all huggy and close. It was a black and white picture, it looked like we were in a kitchen, Dean was laughing, truly laughing and looking at the camera as he had his arms around my waist as I was laughing, but didn't look at the camera, I was looking up at the ceiling as I was laughing so loudly. The little boy was laughing as well, but he was sat on the kitchen counter and he was looking at me. _

_I really liked the picture; it seemed to be the perfect picture for a perfect family. I smiled at it, but I felt a little warm hand on my leg. I looked down and it was a little boy about 4. He had blue eyes, just like me but his hair were the same colour as Dean's. His face seemed to be the same as Dean's, but this boy had baby fat on his cheeks and his hands and arms were still a bit chubby, but he looked fit for his age. _

"_Mommy?" he asked as his voice just melted me down. "I want to eat some pancakes." He said and I smiled and nodded. _

"_Alright, kid. Come on, then." I smiled and held a hand out for him and he held it. His hand was so warm, but small. He was just a little mini Dean, my baby. He stopped me and lifted his arms up and I nodded and lifted him up. He put his head on my shoulder and we both went downstairs and I made pancakes in the big kitchen. _

"_Katie? Can you sort my tie out, please?" Dean asked as he winced at the terrible-looking tie. I sighed and put the small pancake on Will's plate and began to pour the remaining mixture for Dean. I smiled at Will, then went up to Dean, who was waiting impatiently. _

"_Are you sure that I can touch you…?" I asked and Dean just pulled his eyebrow up. _

"_Um, yeah. You're my wife. This is your job to look after me and that kind of thing…" he said like I was so stupid and I nodded and began to blush as I began to loose the tie and did it properly and Dean just smirked at me when I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around me and leaned close to my lips. _

"KATIE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY LAP!" Dean's voice boomed into my ear and I jerked and looked up at Dean, who was asleep in his bed. We were back at the motel; in Dean's bed as I was sleeping on his body. Well, my bum was on his legs and my arms were all across Dean's chest and he was clearly annoyed and angry about me sleeping on him.

"Sorry, man. I was sleeping and you know, that you just sleep, you just are completely useless with your body…just calm down, man…" I grumbled and sat up as I was wearing my underwear with one of Dean's t-shirts. I looked at my fingers and they were all naked, no ring or whatever. "Dean…" I stood up and turned around and put my hands on my hips and he groaned as he sat up and leaned on the bed frame.

"What?" he groaned and crossed his arms. He was bare at the top half of his body, but he was wearing his black boxers.

"Did you take my clothes off?" I asked and he just went from angry and annoyed to completely embarrassed. "Dean. Did you?" I asked again and he just went red. I then crossed my arms as Dean stood up, after getting off the bed and then he looked down to his boxers and he grabbed a pillow from the bed and covered it.

"Well…let me explain…" he raised his eyebrows and tried to use his puppy-dog eyes, but it wasn't good as Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry, Dean. But Sam is the one who holds the record for the best puppy-dog face." I smirked and took a step towards him and he just grew redder than already.

"Yeah, I know. Well…you were asleep in the car so when we arrived at the motel, I picked you up and just put you on the bed. Sam wasn't here for some reason, but I just put you on the bed with your clothes on and that's all. But, I know that you would kill me if you found out that you slept with your favourite clothes on…so I decided to take your clothes off, but obviously I kept your underwear on…" he went embarrassingly red and pointed at my black lace bra and black lace pants. "…and then I decided to put one of my t-shirts on you so you won't be cold…" he scratched the back of his neck and just sat down on the bed again, but he took away his pillow and put the duvet over him.

"Thanks." I smiled and ruffled the guy's head and I bit my lip and kissed his cheek. "Love you always." I smiled again and he just looked at me like I was crazy. Well, I was crazy, but crazy in love. "I'll forgive you this time, but if you do it again – let's just say that you will be in pain. Permanent pain. Alright?" I smirked and he nodded frantically.

The door opened and Dean just widened his eyes and pulled me into his grip and I fell to the bed and he flipped onto me and the door closed and Dean put his finger on his lips as it was a sign of sssh. I nodded and we both heard a pair of footsteps. Dean took something out of the pillow and it was a long knife. My heart began to beat faster as he was really close to me, I mean – he was naked and he is touching me…oh, God. This is a dream.

I looked at Dean as he slowly sat up onto my hips and the person who entered the room just appeared into our view. It was Sam. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a grey tight t-shirt as he was clutching his brown jacket. He looked like he just had a hook-up.

"Whoa, Dean. What the hell are you doing? She is 16, you idiot!" Sam dropped the jacket down and took the duvet off and pulled Dean out of the bed and began to punch Dean on his face. "I do get that you are a sex addict, but seriously? Towards underage girls? 16 years old girls, I am talking about!" Sam repeatedly punched Dean on the face every time he said a sentence.

"SAM! STOP IT!" I jumped out of the bed and pulled Sam out of the way…Dean was bleeding so much. "Sam! Dean never touched me! I am still a virgin!" I shouted and Sam looked at me, panting. "I was sleeping! Dean was sleeping as well in the same bed, that's all! We were too busy killing vampires in the middle of the night as you were…doing physical action!" I pushed Sam a little and he just calmed down, but he gave Dean an evil glare.

"Come on, Dean. You stay on the bed as I am going to get the first aid kit. Okay?" I asked Dean as he stood up shakily with my help and leaded him to the bed and I smiled and he tried to grin, but he had a black eye already and all of his face was covered by the bruises and cuts. I took a glance at Sam, who was so angry at Dean, even Dean didn't do anything. "Um, Sam. The first aid kit is outside, in the truck of the car. Can you go and get it as I need to get changed?" I asked and Sam nodded once and stood up from the bed and went outside of the room and went to the car as I looked out of the window.

I looked back at Dean, who looked at me with one eye – the one who weren't affected. He grinned awfully with blood coming down from the inside of his mouth. "I always get blamed." He grumbled and I bit my lip from laughter. "Even I am the older one, I always get blamed. Everything freaking time." He groaned and I looked at him and we just shared a stare at each other. I couldn't help it, but I kept looking at him, not because he was in pain. The emotional look in his green eyes.

"Well, you just have to deal with it for a while…it might be over, before you know it. You might get married, for once and you might get children and then people will blame your children over you!" I laughed, but stopped when Will in my dream appeared in my head. With his chocolate covered mouth as he grinned.

"As if. I don't see myself in a family." Dean scoffed and I looked out of the window again and Sam wasn't there as the trunk of the car was closed again. The door opened again and it was an angry-looking Sam came into the room. Oh, no…he had the bitch-face on... He looked at me and just scoffed and licked his lips and passed me the green first-aid kit. I nodded with a smile as it was a sign to say thanks.

I sat down next to Dean and I forced him to sit right in the front of me as he crossed his legs. I had to go between his legs to get close to his face. Sam cleared his throat so loudly as he was doing research on those vampires and I ignored him as I smirked that only Dean saw me. He poked me on my stomach and I winced, and he stuck his tongue out and giggled with innocence. I got some cotton balls out of the first aid kit and dapped with the clear liquid steriliser.

I smiled at him when he was wincing in pain, every time I touched him the cotton balls, to clean the wounds and the bruises. I looked at them, and I was stifling back laughter by biting my lip and screwed my nose up as the clear steriliser was actually getting on my nerves.

After a long, painful but damn funny hour later, I was finally finished cleaning Dean up and the light from the window was getting lighter as the sun shone up and I looked at the clock in the room – it was 9am. I looked at him and he smiled as all of the blood was gone and the bruises were getting darker and swollen as the black eye was getting swollen as well. He looked so beaten up.

He looked at himself as he walked up to the mirror and he kept gasping at his bruises. "Oh, damn you. I am going to kill you…you son of a bitch." He grumbled and pointed at Sam, who just had a blank expression and then a laughing face. I passed things away into the first aid kit back and put onto the table as Dean kept cussing at Sam, who just…never learnt this lesson. _What a stubborn idiot_. I thought.

"Dean. Just leave the stubborn idiot alone. Your face will be back to normal, don't worry about it. I reckon you can last without any physical action for a week. Well, if you don't include your black eye…but with it, it might take a month without any physical action…" I smirked with my tongue out and Dean just held his hands out and just screwed them over an invisible newspaper as he glared at me with a totally evil look. I grinned and he just sighed in frustration.

"Fine then. But any physical action…I will use that on you." He threatened me with a finger pointed to me and I nodded and waved it off.

"Whatever, dude. Right, I am going to have a shower now." I smiled and Sam nodded with a grin on his face. Dean just flipped me off and I went to the bathroom and switched the shower on. I took the t-shirt off and was about to drop it on the floor, but I just smelt Dean's scent in the t-shirt. It was both tough and soft. A hint of wooden scent and some chocolate…I giggled as I looked at Will's chocolate-covered mouth again in my head as I brought the t-shirt up to my nose and just sniffed more of that scent. Dean's smile just appeared in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note - This is the chapter five of this story. So far, I had three reviews and even they really cheered me up...but I couldn't help it, but to feel that I am not good enough? Oh, well - I decided to publish this story anyway. I hope you really enjoy reading this! **

**Disclaimer - Dean and Sam Winchester are Eric Kripke's...**

**Katie and her older brother - Shane - are my characters. **

**Be warned - this chapter is a bit different to those other chapters, as it is a bit more angst, I suppose. A minor character death included in this chapter as well. **

* * *

"_**Whatever, dude. Right, I am going to have a shower now." I smiled and Sam nodded with a grin on his face. Dean just flipped me off and I went to the bathroom and switched the shower on. I took the t-shirt off and was about to drop it on the floor, but I just smelt Dean's scent in the t-shirt. It was both tough and soft. A hint of wooden scent and some chocolate…I giggled as I looked at Will's chocolate-covered mouth again in my head as I brought the t-shirt up to my nose and just sniffed more of that scent. Dean's smile just appeared in my head. **_

God, how long was it? Since I had a crush on him…when I met him? God…since I was 12. Four years long…Oh, God…this is the big deal. I never had a huge crush before Dean, or had any boyfriends or any love things as well…I am clearly the pure 100% virgin. No kiss, no hug or what so on.

_It had been a while since I saw Shane, my older brother. Mum and Dad were away on a trip for their wedding anniversary. So, it was only me and Shane here alone. Shane was 18 as I was 12. I sniffed as I was outside of the school…waiting for Shane to pick me up. It was about 6pm now, that the school closed about three hours ago. I sniffed and kicked the wall of the school and then leaned back on the wall. _

_It was getting darker and getting colder. Shane should be here by now! The trees were being punished by the wind and the moon was shining on the dead trees that left a shadow on my face. I warmed my arms and sniffed once again. I heard some rustling, but the woods were next to the school, so it really didn't bother me. I sighed once again and heard a rumble. I stood up and ran to the pavement as I saw some headlights from a car. I finally sighed from relief, but the car just drove by. It wasn't Shane's car. I groaned in frustration and kicked the wall with force and it hurt my little toe. _

"_Oh, damn it!" I groaned and I just had this weird presence behind me and I felt a weird long hand on my shoulder and it just dragged me out of the grass and I yelled in shock. I was on the floor – being dragged by this evil kidnapper. Oh, god. Oh, God. God, help me… "AAH!" I yelled and the next thing, everything was black and I was totally out. _

"_Katie? Katie?" Shane's voice was there. I woke up, being tied to a pole and my arms were being hung up by a nail. God, my arms really ached. Shane was there in the front of me, in the same position. "Katie? Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded slowly. _

"_What the hell happened…why were you late to pick me up from school…oh, hell! I was kidnapped!" I began to panic, but Shane kicked my foot and I looked at him. He looked like he was beaten. Blood was coming out of his forehead from a cut. His arms just looked like he just wanted to cut them off, as he was in his own pain. _

"_Katie. Calm down, okay. I want you to stay calm down. Alright." Shane tried to sooth me and I nodded frantically as I tried to breathe slowly. "I want you to stay calm." Shane sniffed and winced in pain as he rubbed his temple with his left arm. _

_We heard some footsteps and Shane widened his eyes and looked at me. He mouthed stay calm and I nodded and then, the footsteps sounded like high heels. I looked at Shane and he just wormed uncomfortably. I sniffed and looked at Shane and he looked at the intruder – I gasped. It was his girlfriend, Violet. But she wasn't the good older sister-in-law I looked up, it was something more evil. Someone more…eviller and different. _

_She was smirking and she looked at me, like I was her enemy. _

"_Well, Katie. Katie…hehe. Are you fully satisfied that your brother is so…weak and so vulnerable, right there…" she smirked as she tucked my strand of hair behind my ear. I pulled away from her cold touch. _

"_Shane. How many times I told you…you always picked the wrong girls…who are either stupid, idiotic and also crazy? You stupid idiot! What have you done this time?" I yelled at Shane, who just shrugged with a goofy grin. _

"…_Actually, it is all the beauty that lures in the stupid boys." Violet screeched, that was supposed to be a laugh. I actually winced from it…_

"_Damn it, Violet. You….are so…horrible." I tried to hold back the cussing words. She stood up and flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder and before you know it…two shots appeared and blood came out of Violet's chest. Violet slowly turned around and faced two guys who were holding their guns and one of them smirked. _

"_And also…you are fugly." The smaller one said and looked at Violet, who just looked totally pissed. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the smaller one. He looked at her and shot her again, but it didn't kill her. It just made her extra pissed. She just fast walked to the tall guy and pushed him to the wall and left him there, restrained. But the smaller one just ended up going to the wall opposite of the tall guy. Violet just then fast-walked to Shane and pulled Shane up to her level and she just did a sloppy kiss, but then she said sorry…she snapped Shane's neck. _

"_NOO! You bitch! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" I yelled and sobbed and ripped myself out of the ropes and stood up and took a last look of Shane, who just lied there…so limply. I shook so violently and I just cried terribly, but I knew on one thing…to kill the evil bitch. I looked down and found a knife. It was a small-held knife, but I grabbed it and threw it at Violet's heart, spot on. "Just die, bitch. You deserved it." I gulped and looked at her, who was just looking at the knife. _

"_Oh, no…it is silver. Oh, no…no…no…" she muttered and just looked up at me. I smirked and slightly tilled my head to one side and sniffed. She walked towards me with a hand out, but she just screamed in pain and just disappeared into this weird black hole…with red and grey liquid going around in circles. I had to close my eyes as the lights were painful blinding me. _

_Both of the guys who were strapped to the wall came loose and sighed as I looked at them. We both traded a smile and I looked down to Shane…I ran to him and put his head on my lap…but it was snapped. Oh, God…he is dead. He is actually dead. I cried so loudly and just clutched him to my chest. _

_One week later, my parents came back. Dead. They were killed by Violet as well. I was the only one in my family, who was still alive. The guys who came at the place when Shane was killed, they helped me. Their names were Dean and Sam. Dean was the older one and the one who seemed to be protective of me, even I didn't know him that well. Sam was the tall one and he was the sensitive and did everything for me, the funeral, the adoption and so on. _

_I hated the day, every single minute of it. I looked at the brown coffins, as I felt the enclosure settling in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the person – it was Dean. He knew that I wanted to cry, but wouldn't do it. _

"_Just cry, Katie. Just cry." Dean said and I nodded and put my head on his stomach, towards his chest and just cried as he put his arms around me. It was like that for a long time. I finally let go of his warm chest and looked at him. He looked so attractive, but I was so depressed. _

"_What am I going to do without you? I suppose, I am going to live in an orphanage." I sighed and wiped my eyes from tears. I looked at the black Impala, which Sam was leaning on as he was wearing a black suit…for the funeral. _

"_You're coming with us. Sam already told the police and all of the people in the funeral that you are coming with us. You're living with us. There's no way in hell that I am leaving you alone, no freaking way." He smiled and I just felt so happy and in glee. I jumped on him and he was in shock, but he was smiling and holding me into his arms. _

So that was pretty much how I met them. I lost all of my family, but I gained two more. I dropped the t-shirt down and took my bra off and pants off and went into the shower. I slowly wetted my hair and began to hum the song of Eye of the Tiger.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note - Hey, peoples! Here is chapter 6! As the last chapter was a bit angst, but I decided to give you a really nice chapter, as I am that kind. Please - please please, please, please - do read AND review...I feel a bit...sad, really when I only had four comments so far.  
**_

_**As this story is a romantic story, so if you hate the idea of being kissed and that kind of crap - please close this window and start a new one, thanks. However, the next chapter will get even worse than the last chapter about the angst...as the title of this story will happen soon... thank you for your time to read my note and the story! ENJOY! :P **_

_**Oh, the disclaimer as well - **_

_**Dean Winchester and Sammy - Eric Kripke**_

_**Katie Wilson - my character. **_

_**Thank you! **_

* * *

_**So that was pretty much how I met them. I lost all of my family, but I gained two more. I dropped the t-shirt down and took my bra off and pants off and went into the shower. I slowly wetted my hair and began to hum the song of Eye of the Tiger.**_

"EYE…..of the Ti….ger!" I sang out loud as I washed my hair with the proper shampoo that I forced Dean to buy every time I asked him to go to shop. I didn't live in luxurious places, but I really liked my hair that it should be proper looked after. I kept it long, but not too long that it could be on the way.

It took about twenty minutes to finish, brushing teeth included and I went out of the bathroom with a towel around myself and went to my purple duffel bag and put my shampoo back with my toothbrush. I grabbed my clean underwear and put them on, with holding my towel up as it covered my womanhood.

I didn't realize that Dean was still there – getting changed. He was watching me, getting changed as I took my towel off and wrapped it around my head. I smirked and grabbed a pair of black tights, a black tank top and a pair of short black shorts out of the bag and put it on myself slowly as Dean watched me…I pretended that he wasn't there.

I grabbed my grey converse out of the bag and put them on as I dried my hair from the damp towel and dried it with the motel dryer. I smirked and I faced Dean, who just grew redder.

"Well. Dean. Did you see me back then?" I asked and crossed my arms and he nodded quietly, but he went back to the duffel bag.

"Sam had gone to get the vampires. Beheading…so I am stuck here, watching you like a babysitter." Dean twanged his mouth and I rolled my eyes. Dean was wearing his usual clothes and flopped onto his bed as I grabbed a book out of the duffel bag and began to read on Dean's chest, who just watched telly.

I may look Dean as a crush, but Dean looked at me as his little sister, I suppose. With benefits.

Sam came back about an hour later, full of blood splotched on his neck and his face and he took his jacket off, like it was so disgusting. He began to make it out of a big fuss and he acted like a drag queen about it and went to the shower. I just looked at Dean, who just shrugged.

"I reckon he is gay." I sighed and Dean just blurted laughter. He was laughing so much, that he was actually in tears.

"Oh, Katie…I could kiss you right now. I seriously could." He chuckled and wiped his tears off as I carried on reading my book on Dean's chest.

"Go ahead, then." I sighed and it was just silent, except the quiet shower sound. The TV just turned off and I looked at the TV, then at Dean who just looked at me…there weren't any laughter effects on his face, it was like he just never laughed a minute ago. He sat up and he just looked at my eyes. He put his elbow on his upraised left leg and he just leaned close to me. I dropped my book onto the floor and just leaned into his lips.

I could feel them right now, and we were trading our breaths. I slowly turned my body around, to face Dean and I could see his cute freckles across his nose and cheeks. I could count every single strand of his eyebrows and oh, god…his long but gorgeous eyelashes that I just wanted to kiss. He put his arms around my waist and just pulled me closer and our lips finally connected.

It was even better than I expected. It was soft, amazing, brilliant and completely over the moon. It was slow at start, then I put my arms around his neck and we just began to kiss softly, but his mouth was gone as we both were out of breath. I sighed from relief, but groaned from pleasure as Dean's soft but smooth lips were on my neck.

I giggled as it really tickled me that much and he stopped for a minute to look at me. I looked down to Dean and he just smiled so gently and he lifted me onto his lap and he just looked at my face, and lifted his finger and slowly stroked so tenderly on my cheek. I bit my lip from groaning and he just smiled softly…like he wasn't himself. He was one of those people when you annoy him, he annoys you back and if you treat him what you wanted to be treated, he would expect the same thing as well. And even he looked so tough and a player, he had the hugest heart you will expect on a guy.

"You have got the softest cheeks, I could chew on them…" he licked his lips and he brought his lips to my nape and began to kiss so softly and also it kept getting harder and harder every time he kissed on it.

I gasped shockingly at the way he sucked my neck and it was both pleasure and shock at the same time. I looked at Dean, and we both heard the shower off and the door being opened. Dean was shocked for a second and he then placed me, right next to him as he picked the book up so quickly and threw it at me as he went body-long lied down on the bed. I hastily took my bookmark off and looked up at the bathroom door as it was opened by Sam, who was covered by a towel from the bottom half. I got to admit, he was quite good-looking.

"Right. What are we going to do now, then?" Sam asked as he grabbed a pair of boxers and some jeans with a white t-shirt with a black checkered shirt. I turned around and faced Dean, who had bruised lips and as that thought just appeared in my head – I immediately put my hand up to the place where Dean bit me.

"Well, you two had been killing vampires too, so hopefully we had killed them all." Sam sighed as he put his head on his hands. I took a quick glance at Dean and he just looked at me and smiled softly. "I suppose…we are finished now. So, are we going to leave the town?" Sam asked and leaned back to the chair.

"Yeah, I suppose." I shrugged and closed the book and stood up and stretched myself. "I mean…this room is so depressing. Literally too depressing." I rolled my eyes and walked up to the bag and Sam nodded as he agreed with me.

"Sam. You go and book ourselves out, alright? I will pack my stuff and then get the car ready…okay?" Dean stood up and stretched himself as well as I was already packing my stuff. The door opened after a muffled reply – yes. And then, it was so silent. Everything was so silent, that you only could hear my and Dean's breathing.

"Dean, can you give me my book, please?" I asked as I held my hand out behind me, towards Dean. I still was waiting for it and I didn't hear anything as well. Just empty silence. "Don't bother. I'll fetch it, then - - " I felt hands on my waist and before I knew it, I was flipped around and was faced to Dean's lips on my lips and I quietly chuckled and went onto my toes and smirked into the kiss as I placed my arms around his neck as he just rubbed my waist and tried to get into my shorts, but I slapped his hands off and he chuckled.

"Dean. I may like you and you are clearly a sex addict, but you forgot that I am actually 16 and plus Sam could come back at any time. Do you want to have another black eye, idiot?" I scoffed as I let go of his soft lips and I was still on my toes and arms around his neck.

"…we could lock the door." Dean grinned like an idiot and I let go of his neck and slapped his back of his head. "OW! What? I was saying what it was on my head…" he smirked and picked me up and slapped me to a wall really hard and he put his tongue into my mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**_hey, you all! I feel really happy today as I just found out that I had like three new reviews for this story. I feel so awesome, though... :D Anyway - if you were reading my author's note in the last chapter, I did say that this chapter would be more angst than the fifth chapter...but I decided to make this a bit sweeter and fluffy for you all because I am that amazing. _**

**_However, the truth is that it will be even more angst on the next chapter, (which I will publish today as well, as I am in a happy mood) and also in this chapter - we got Dean's point of view. I will make sure that you do know that this is in Dean's POV and that kind of crap. _**

**_Anyway - do enjoy it and please review again if you already did after reading this and thank you, all! :D *gives everybody a free hug* Why not? _**

**_Disclaimer? _**

**_Dean and Sam Winchester - Eric Kripke _**

**_Katie Wilson - My character! _**

* * *

"…we could lock the door." Dean grinned like an idiot and I let go of his neck and slapped his back of his head. "OW! What? I was saying what it was on my head…" he smirked and picked me up and slapped me to a wall really hard and he put his tongue into my mouth.

It was a totally new experience for me as this never happened to me. It was freaking weird, but as I got into it…it just came naturally to me. It was hasty, quick, rushed but it actually meant something so important towards me. I closed my eyes and just his lips took me everywhere, it touched me everywhere.

The door opened again and Dean dropped me down onto the floor and Dean just took a massive step back and scratched his neck as he was completely red. My bum was from normal to…a wreck. Completely throbbing and dull painful…I winced and rolled over and stuck my bum up to the air as I groaned in pain.

"DEAN! YOU FRIGGING IDIOT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! And will kick your ass. And then, chop off your balls." I grumbled and I heard Dean was giggling, but he helped me up as Sam just muttered some swear words and grabbed Dean and Sam's bags and went out again. I looked at Dean, and he just looked like he was trying so hard to hold his laughter behind.

I stood up and growled at him angrily. I flipped Dean off, who stopped laughing abruptly. I looked at the door and it was opened by Sam. He saw me and he flipped Dean off and I chuckled that me and Sam were so much alike. We both were stubborn, smart and just blame Dean on everything even he wasn't there at first.

Sam slammed the door hastily and I gulped as I was worried about what were going to happen later on to Dean? Sam went up to me and began to sooth me with his words.

"You know what…sometimes I do worry about you to be in a room alone with Dean." Sam chuckled as he stood up from his knees on the floor as he was comforting me and then, he sat down next to me on the bed and put an arm around my waist.

"Thanks, Sammy…but I am capable of looking after myself." I smirked and he grinned. We just shared a quite private moment as I did see Sam as an older brother and Sam would see me as his little sister, I suppose. "Love you anyway." I grinned like an idiot and stood up as Sam's arm just dropped down to the floor. "I think my ass is capable to sit in a hard seat for three hours straight." I chuckled and Dean nodded and put his leather jacket on and twirled the car's keys around his finger.

"Come on, you two. Time to leave the depressing room…" Dean sighed and pulled me towards him and one-sided smiled. He put his arm around my waist and I looked back at Sam, who just looked blank, but his face was getting redder every day. He growled slightly and I gave him a sad smile and I went out of the door. I sniffed and went into the back of the Impala as Dean got my duffel bag out and threw me the book.

"Thanks, Dean." I smiled and grabbed hold of the book as Sam just entered into the Impala. With the bitch-face on. "Oh, dear…" I muttered to myself and opened my book as Dean just started to drive away from the depressing town. I put my legs up on Dean's seat and began to read as the Eye of the Tiger began to hum across the car.

I went to sleep during the car trip…

***- Dean's POV -***

I was just simply dri8ving in the car and I just heard some rustling behind me and it was Katie. I smirked at her reaction when I kissed her. I had to admit, that she was indeed a good kisser. I would do anything to have another kiss like that, even I would love to get beaten up by Sam again and we all know that I hate to get beaten up by my little brother and oh, it hurt.

I looked at the mirror and it landed on Katie's sleeping face. She did look like an angel when she slept, but when she was awake…she acted like a little but seductive devil. I never really had any feelings for anyone, proper serious feelings. Even Lisa, and yet I lived with her for a year…but it never changed.

But…with Katie. I looked after her since she was 12…she was so innocent and pure…and still is, but she looked so mature and grown-up. Especially, this morning – I watched her getting changed and her body just changed. From small to mature. My cheeks just blushed red, every time I saw her smile. This sounded like a chick-flick moment, but it was true.

I took a small glance at Sam, and he was just himself, watching the road in the middle of the night as he was leaning on his hand. I smiled at him, when he saw me.

"You alright, Sammy?" I whispered quietly as I looked at Katie, who was still sleeping with her kissable mouth open slightly.

"Yeah…I suppose. I just can't believe that you actually took Katie to a full vampire nest!" he hissed as he gave me the bitchface. I rolled my eyes.

"How many times I have to say this…She wanted to go with me, so I said yes. She need some experience to kill demons and monsters. She is just a puppy at the moment, so I am training her to be a hellhound." I explained and Sam just scoffed.

"You can do that. But she is 16! Sixteen! She hadn't even started her life yet! She didn't have to do this…to have this kind of life." Sam sighed and looked back at Katie, why just moved a little, but was still asleep.

"I know. But…she chose it." I said and I just turned the music up a bit and drove faster. I took a little glance at Sam, who was looking behind him and he just…looked at her. Like…he was in love with her. I chuckled insanely to myself and drove faster, not bothered if I woke Katie up or what.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note - This is the second time I published a chapter in the same day. That just shows that I am clearly awesome and not lazy, hehe! Anyway - this is a bit like a fluffy chapter, until the end! I do hope you really enjoy reading this chapter and please review as I actually did put another chapter for you all...even you are either a writer on here or a guest - PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! THANK YOU ALL! **_

_**Disclaimer? **_

_**Dean and Sam Winchester - Eric Kripke **_

_**Katie Wilson - My character! **_

**Peace out, dudes. **

* * *

"Katie? Wake up." Sam's warming voice appeared and I groaned and twisted myself as the light just shone on my eyes. I winced and curled up into a ball.

"I. Fricking. Hate. Mornings." I grumbled angrily. "End. Of." I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Sam, who was just smiling happily and he was quite close. I mean, very close. "Sam?" I asked and he just nodded quietly. "Can I move, please?" I asked and he just looked at me in confusion, but then he looked at himself and just smiled and got out of the way.

"Give me a cuddle." I asked as I got out of the car, in middle of the car park in a totally different state. Sam pulled me into his arms and just held me and I put my arms around his neck. "It's your turn this time, is it? For acting as my boyfriend?" I asked and Sam whispered yes to my ear.

"Ugh. Get a room, you two disgusting lovebirds." Dean scoffed as he slammed the trunk and was carrying all of our duffel bags. Dean just glared at Sam, and locked the car and muttered something about getting a room…

"…What's up with him, lately?" I asked and Sam just shrugged, like he didn't care. "Sam…you are the one who punched him. And you should care about your older brother." I said like it was a matter of fact and Sam just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

I hated it when people just rolled their eyes at me…it showed disrespect. I scoffed and pushed Sam out of my grasp and went into the car, to get my book. But, before I could take hold of the book, Sam put his arms around my waist and pulled me back to his chest.

"Yeah, he is my brother. But you are special, as well. I just hate it when you get in danger and Dean practically pushed you into the danger zone. I just want you to stay in the room, and do whatever you want…shopping, reading or even sleeping…just as along you are safe…" Sam whispered to my ear and he just tightened his grip around me and he just was sniffing around my hair and stroked my belly with his hand.

What the hell…what is he doing?

"OI! Katie! Get your ass here, right now!" Dean shouted from the entrance of the motel and I nodded. I pushed Sam hard and ran to Dean, who just looked at me in wonder and I shook my head and mouthed, "Will explain later." He nodded and he put his arm around me and pushed me to his hip as we entered inside.

"How much is the room, sir?" I asked as I leaned against Dean, who just smiled happily at the landlady.

"Um, for a night – it cost 20 dollars, but if you want to have your own room with your lad, I might put it for free. How's that?" the friendly landlady, and she looked at me. "I just love puppy love…" she giggled and I smiled and looked up at Dean, and I went onto my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, thank you so much! But, you see…Dean here got his younger brother, as well…so we all want to share a room together…Sam – Dean's brother – has…some issues about loneliness." I explained and the friendly landlady nodded.

"Well, the biggest room I have at the moment is worth for 50 dollars per night, but I can reduce that to 25 dollars…as long you will be quiet." The landlady giggled and tapped her nose. "Here's your key." She passed me the key, when Dean paid her. "Have a good lovemaking night!" she giggled and I blushed badly and Dean just thanked her and took me away from the entrance.

"Oh, bless her. Well…at least we only have to pay 25 dollars, per night. That isn't too bad, I suppose." I shrugged and Dean nodded and picked the duffel bags up and looked for the room and we found it about ten minutes later.

"Go and fetch Sam, will you?" Dean asked and I gulped as I just saw Sam's hands on my stomach in my head.

"Do I have to?" I sighed quietly and Dean unlocked the door and we entered into a huge red room. It had a huge bed, with loads of rose petals all over it and there were a single bed in another room. There was a kitchen, as well, full of food…before the expiration date. And there was a long bath in the bathroom, with a showerhead attached to the ceiling. "Whoa…I am liking this, every day…" I smirked and Dean just dumped the bags on the huge bed and I looked back at him.

"Give me a kiss." He asked. I didn't need any more orders. I ran to him and jumped him and kissed him. Our lips just connected so softly and he just held me so softly. "I got to admit that…I really do like you. That I actually want to live with you, forever. And you know, that I am a player and a man-whore…but I am willing to give all of that up, if you go out with me." Dean breathed on my face, as we were leaning on our foreheads. I nodded and tears just came out of my eyes.

"Yes! Yes! I had a huge crush on you since I first met you. Your eyes, your funny sense of humour and your…protective instinct just blew me over. I love you so much…" I hiccupped and he just chuckled.

"I feel the same." He grinned and ruffled my head. I just looked up at his green eyes and he just smiled normally, like it wasn't a big thing…but I felt it…it was a huge thing for me. I actually fell in love with Dean every day.

I was about to kiss his lips, but the door was opened and slammed. I froze in Dean's arms and I just looked up at Dean, who just gulped loudly. I slowly turned my head around and faced Sam, who was just both angry and sad. I slowly pushed Dean away and took a step toward Sam, because of his eyes. His eyes that were showing of sadness blue, and also…his body language just showed that he was depressed…like I just hurt him in the most horrible way ever. I looked at him and held a hand toward him, but he just shrugged it off and went out of the room as his shoulders were just shaking violently.

"What happened…" Dean asked worriedly as he came up to me as we both watched Sam running out of the motel park lot.

I told him. I told him everything, about the confession of Sam to me…the hug and also the kiss. Dean just felt so pissed at Sam…but I told him that he was the one who I fell in love with. He just held me in his arms as I just thought of horrible thoughts about Sam…but I shouldn't. He actually had some feelings of me and I should rejected him in the nicest way I could…instead of running away and hurt his feelings. He hardly just confessed…in a totally different way than I expected.

"Dean…" I sighed. Dean looked down at me with his normal smile. "I want you to go and get Sam." I ordered and Dean was scoffing, like this was a joke.

"You're serious, right?" he said and I nodded with a smile. "Fine, I will…god damn your looks…" he smirked and let go of me. "Be right back. Keep your phone with you if anything happens, alright?" he asked and I nodded. He then kissed my forehead and we just looked at each others' eyes. I just knew that Dean was the right one to fall in love with. I just knew it.

He gave me a small kiss on the lips, then the nose and finally, the forehead. He smiled and put his jacket on again and I one-sided smiled and he went out of the room as the door was closed. As soon that door was closed, I felt terrible. I felt like…I was betraying him. I quietly sighed and went to big bed; it was full of roses petals…both white and red. I picked one of each up and just fidgeted with them. They felt so soft, so smooth, like what a petal should feel like. I smiled and crossed my legs and began to collect the petals into my hands.

Before I knew it, my phone began to ring the Batman theme song and I grabbed the phone out from my short pocket and it was Dean and I accepted it and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Katie. I found Sam." _

"Oh, where was he? Are you two…alright?"

"_He was about two miles away from the motel…Katie. He..isn't himself. I don't know what is wrong with him…I just think you need to come and see him, Katie. I think you could help him." _

"Oh, okay. Just um, let me put my trainers on and tell me where are you?"

"_We are just across the street, okay?" _And then, he hung up. Just like that. As usual, but I thought he were a bit different because…well, we are going out, though. I shook it out of my head and focused on Sam. It was my fault that Sam ran away. I put my grey Converse on and grabbed the phone and the motel keys. I got out of the room and locked the door and looked back.

I saw the familiar shape of the Impala and I saw Sam, who just came out of the Impala and he just looked at me. He looked like he had been crying, as he was clutching his head like…he had a migraine. I looked at him and I ran to him as he looked like he was about to fall down on the hard and wet gravel.

"SAM!" I yelled as I ran through the wet puddles from the road, but it was raining hard as soon I got onto the road. I ignored it…as the pain from Sam was full in my mind. I couldn't get rid of it, I couldn't even start to think about Dean, who I had a crush on ever since I met him. He was always in my head and now…he wasn't. It was all to Sam.

Sam was all in pain and I hated it when I see people in pain. I just wanted to run to him and grab him into my arms. But…I saw Dean just coming out of the Impala and he just was shouting my name, I was confused about it…but I just was getting closer to Sam…but Dean just ran to me…but before I knew it…I saw lights coming from my left side and I looked to my left…and it was full of light.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey there, here is chapter 9! I know I did leave a good cliffhanger...and I think you did enough waiting for this chapter! I couldn't write another chapter earlier, as I was too busy dancing and drinking at my brother's wedding! But now all sober, tired - I hope this is good enough. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter and by the way, it is in Dean's POV... I tried so hard to be as him...but let's hope it was good! **_

_**Thank you! **_

_**Please Read and Review... **_

_**Disclaimer? Dean Winchester - Eric Kripke. **_

_**Peace out, dudes. **_

* * *

**Dean's POV **

"KATIE!" I shouted as she just stood there, as the car just shone all the headlights over her. She didn't notice it, until I got out of the Impala. She just was stuck there and before I knew it, the car just hit her. It was so quick and slow at the same time.

It was quick, that everything happened in under a minute. But…I watched so clearly of what happened. Her body – her fragile, tall but tender body – was bent into two, by the car's front. I could hear bones cracking into little pieces. She was standing in the middle of the road, but when the car hit her, she just flew up to the sky and flew backwards towards the left side. I heard even more bones crack as well.

I was just utterly in shock of what just happened. As reality struck me in, I ran to Katie as the car who just hit her stopped right in front of her. I saw Katie and she wasn't moving or anything…but you could tell she was struggling to breathe. I told the driver, who hit her and just got out of the car and it was a young adult man about in 20s and he just looked like he was in shock as much as I.

"Ring 911! NOW!" I shouted as an order and he nodded shakily and got out his phone out and began to talk on it. I looked down to Katie and went onto my knees. Oh, shit…she looked so bad. I mean, so bad. Her hair was all tousled and bloody. Her body was all…bruised and bloody. I-I-I-I can't describe it. She looked awful.

I gently pulled her to my chest and clutched her to my chest. She was still breathing, but she couldn't move. Her eyes were just closed, like she was sleeping. I didn't know if she could hear me or not….but I just whispered to her saying that I love her…and I didn't normally say love to anybody…but this girl…I did love her.

The ambulance did arrive and did everything they could on here, but one of the paramedics came up to me, as he took his plastic gloves off.

"Hey, man. What's your name?" he asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and crossed my arms. I didn't need any comfort from anybody. Just Katie…only.

"Dean." I said without any expression or reaction. I just said it so casually.

"Well, Dean. Katie is okay, but she really needs to go to hospital right now. Do you want to go with her in the back of the van or would you like to follow us?" he asked and I looked back at Sam – who was okay for the time being and he was just shocked about Katie.

"Um...I'll follow you. I got my brother there, so we will follow you...are you going now?" I asked worriedly as the corner of my eye was on Katie's body…which was beeping, but it didn't show anything meaningful to wake up at all.

The paramedic nodded and smiled at me and I sighed and went up to Sam, who just looked so pissed and sad at the same time. I just got into the car and turned the engine on as Sam got into the car quickly and we just followed the flashing van.

It was five hours later since me and Sam arrived at the hospital in the town. Katie was having an operation, for her back and her ears, somehow. The doctor just told me what was happening and that kind of thing. I had to wait in the waiting room – every minute felt like every hour. Sam just sat down next to me…doing absolutely nothing. He already felt so guilty. I kept pacing around…taking my jacket off and back on.

Shit…this was my fault. If I just went up to the motel…instead of ringing her up…this wouldn't happen. I kept banging my head with my heads and just sighed frustratingly. Damn it…I just told her that I love her and yet the next minute…she just was crashed into a car. I hid my watery eyes into my hands and put my elbows onto my knees as I just fell down on the floor.

Am I not allowed to have a girlfriend in my life? A girl…who I would seriously consider to be my soulmate? God…I sound like a guy came from a chick flick…heh. Maybe I was one of them…who just realized the feelings. For Katie Elizabeth Wilson. The girl who I loved. The girl who just got into a car accident. Because of me.

"Mr Winchester?"

I looked up and saw the familiar doctor who talked with me earlier about Katie. I stood up as Sam followed me and we shared a glance, but I looked back at the doctor.

"Is she alright? No problems or whatsoever?" I asked as I unconsciously scratched my neck. It was a nervous habit.

"Nope. She is all great. She is sleeping off, at the moment. You can see her." He smiled and I sighed in relief. I slapped on Sam's back and just was great that Katie was all great. She would be back to normal. I grabbed my jacket and went up to the lift with the doctor and Sam, who was back to normal…but he was all quiet.

"Where is she?" I asked as we just entered to a hallway. I just looked around, but I heard wheels squeaking and I looked at that source…it was a bed and it was going into a room and I knew who was on the bed. "Katie!" I sighed loudly.

I started to run to her, but the doctor grabbed my arm and I just was a bit confused, why he just grabbed my arm. He sighed sadly and then let go of my arm and took a step to me. At that moment, I just knew that Katie wasn't all good. There was something wrong with her.

"Mr Winchester. Katie…she can't hear you…" he paused many times and this was a moment where I just could go…and have a "what the hell" moment…

"Well, of course…she is asleep. She just had an operation." I sighed like it was the simplest thing on the earth. Sam just widened his eyes and looked at the doctor and the doctor sighed once again.

"Well, as you know that she was in a car crash and hit her back and her head against the gravel. She took a really big blow on her head and this does happen to a big amount of people who was in the same situation as Katie. Her hearing…was already lost now." The doctor explained and I just watched him.

"So. You are saying that Katie is…deaf?" I asked.

"Now, she is. But I put two cochlear implements, which will help her to hear." The doctor explained everything from the beginning to the end. Katie was actually deaf now. She lost all of her hearing from that blow in the road and then, the doctor put two cochlear implants inside of her ears to help her to hear…

I looked up at her. I arrived at her room. Sam was there already as the doctor was talking with me and explained everything of what to expect or how to deal with deafness. I looked at Sam, who was clutching on Katie's hand and he was just crying…because he was blaming himself for her hearing loss. I just stood by the door and watched Sam babbling and sobbing all the time as he just kept telling Katie…that he was so sorry about it…

"Sam." I said aloud and entered the room. "Go back to the motel room and stay there until I ring you, got it?" I asked and he just looked up at me with wet and red eyes with snot coming out of his nose. He nodded frantically and stood up and walked up to me, but he stopped. He took a moment to look at Katie. "Sam. Go now." I ordered and he nodded with a grim answer. I closed the door and subconsciously looked back at Katie as I would make her wake up…but no…the word – deaf – just came along.

I quietly walked to the chair, where Sam sat and I just took my jacket off and sat down and looked at Katie. She just looked like she was sleeping so peacefully, but she just was too quiet. I mean, she was still breathing and you could hear beeping next to her…the heart deliberator…but normally, she just would lie down with her bum out or she just could sleep with one leg out of her bed. This person, who looked like Katie…isn't Katie who I knew since she was 12. Who I seriously fell in love…and it was my fault.

I waited there for 12 hours. Or maybe 13 or 14 hours…time felt both slow and fast at the same time. I just felt so depressed, seeing her there…just sleeping. Her hair was put up scruffy…not like what Katie did. Her ears were covered by a woolly white headband. She just looked paler than usual. I just wanted to see her lovely, light blue-grey eyes that always sparkled when she smiled. A nurse came in to check on Katie and also told me off to go back home, but I said no. I wanted to stay with Katie.

I fell asleep, eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note - Hey, there! Now that I got pretty much nothing to do in my free time, so I decided to publish another chapter onto here and guess what? It is extra long, because I love the reviewers, so much! You gave me so much confidence to publish more - so thank you! Oh, by the way - this is back to Katie's POV, so you don't have to be confused or whatever. **_

_**I really hope you do enjoy reading this chapter and please please please review afterwards. It really cheers me up, honestly... **_

_**Disclaimer? Dean and Sam Winchester - Eric Kripke **_

_**Katie Wilson - Mine! **_

_**Peace out, dudes! x **_

* * *

I just woke up. I looked around my surroundings, it was a white room, full of white stuff and it felt weird. I could smell some cream, some cream that normally was used in hospitals….hospitals? Am I in a hospital? I tried to sit up, but my back was useless. I couldn't move…at all. I could feel my legs and arms…but I just couldn't move them..at all. I moved my head around and I ended up having a dull pain around my ears.

Crap…what happened? What happened? The last thing I saw was Dean, when he got out of the car…shouting my name loud and yet…an incredibly bright light appeared right next to me. And I just felt pain on my side and that was it. Oh…man…does that means I was in a car accident?

Oh..god…does that mean…I won't be able to move at all..as I was hit by a car…oh..god…I am going to be in a wheelchair. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear…I began to thump my arms on the bed really quick and hard. I stopped to realize that I could now move my arms. A body came up to my vision and it was Dean.

I sighed in relief. "Dean, I can't move - -" I stopped immediately as I just couldn't hear my voice. I couldn't hear it…I could feel it. But not hear it. "Dean. Dean. Dean." I said again and it just turned out that I couldn't hear myself. I slowly panicked and breathed hastily. "Dean…I can't hear." I said to Dean, who just looked at me. "DEAN!" I shouted.

He just stood there…as he was actually crying. Actually crying, his tears were coming out of his eyes. This actually meant that it was true…Dean never cries, at all. In fact, I never saw him cry…but I have now…right now. When I am deaf now…and properly will be on a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I looked at Dean, and he just gasped for breath and went onto the bed and grabbed my hand into his hand and…he kissed it so softly…that I barely felt it.

We just cried. We just cried, sadly, angrily, worriedly, and all of the negative feelings…I just felt so…crap. Like the bottom of the bottom.

I removed my tears hastily and looked at Dean, who sat closer to me…in fact, he moved from sitting on the edge of the bed to next to me. He just put his arms around me…I still felt that warmth lingering from Dean everywhere. I just want to close my eyes and wake up again and when I wake up, I should be hearing…and are capable to walk.

I did just that…but nothing happened. I was still deaf, unable to move and still in Dean's arms. He just looked at me with a sad smile and just placed his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. Crap…I really hate being deaf, already!

About two minutes later, nothing happened…we just didn't speak to each other and held each other in our arms. Until a doctor came in. He looked quite young, if you compare him to Dean. The doctor wore black-framed glasses, of course, a white long coat…and on it, it said his name – "Dr. Queens. Ph.D." He had quite nice brown eyes and looked about in late 20s, but he was still quite young. He had brown hair and it was gelled up to the air…and it suited him.

I looked at Dean, who just smiled and let me go and got off from the bed and shook hands with the young doctor. They were actually talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying…I groaned. I really hate being deaf. I sighed and looked out of the window. I couldn't see anything, actually out of the window…but I could see the creamy blue sky covered with some faded clouds.

I felt a hand on my arm and I immediately looked at the hand and looked up to the person who put it on – the doctor. I shrugged his hand off and kept my arm to myself. I took a glance at Dean, who just looked at me, like he was telling me off. I just felt so angry at the doctor, even I just met him. I looked at Dean once again and I scoffed and looked back at the clouds…couldn't say anything or even hear anything.

After a short while, Dean nudged me with his thumb and I looked back at him. He slightly looked better, though. No crying, in fact…he could be back to normal. I smiled at him, softly and I sniffed. He smiled and grabbed a white blank notepad and began to write something on it.

_That was the doctor, as you see…and he told me everything about what happened, during the car accident. Why did you lose your hearing…why can't you move? You took a huge blow on your head and it shattered your middle ear bones…but you can hear again. With the help of two cochlear implants. I will explain what they are, later. And also…your back was damaged due to the car crash…but they fixed it back and better…you just need to rest for a bit and you should be able to walk. _

I couldn't read his notes; but I understood what he was saying. I was just happy to know that I could hear again and could move again. I didn't need to be in a wheelchair at all…oh, it felt so good to know that… I scoffed happily and just looked at Dean and lifted my arms up and he grinned and practically jumped onto me. It didn't hurt, but I didn't mind.

I stayed at the hospital for at least two weeks. Dean paid all of the insurance and the medical bills, just for me. I never saw Sam, since then…he would be feeling guilty for it. I just ignored the bad feelings in the bottom of my heart, but they were being replaced by the love from Dean, who was smiling, talkative with me…it was like he was a different person, but still got the same personality.

I mean, he was still the same, but it was sort of…like a better person. The same person, but got the better qualities. I was so happy when Dean was just paying attention to me, alone. Sam never came across to his head, I knew it. It was the day when I finally left the hospital; I was able to move my arms and head…but not my legs. So Dean was helping me to get changed, at first I was a bit embarrassed but I realized that Dean was the one for me, my boyfriend.

I got into a shower before I got changed and I just felt like a kid when Dean was helping me and scrubbing my back and legs, but when I just saw Dean's face…he was just happy. Really happy. And his face made me happy too. I smiled at his affection, warmth and passion.

It was then the time to go home – well, go to the motel. I was sat on a wheelchair and Dean finally signed me out and took me to his car, where I was actually hoping my big teddy bear would be there…but nope – he wasn't there.

"Dean?" I asked as I clutched my arm stands tightly.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked as he stopped in the front of the shotgun seat. I didn't hear him, but he wrote the sentence he said to me afterwards. He began to fuss around with me and the car door. He opened the door and lifted me up from the wheelchair and put me down on the shotgun. He let go of me and was about to put the wheelchair back into the backseat, but I grabbed his shirt and made him to bend down and I kissed him softly.

"…nothing." I smirked as I let go of his seductive lips and stared into his eyes. His gorgeous, green and so adventurous eyes. He smiled softly and kissed me on the lips as well again.

"Let me just put the wheelchair away and I will kiss you again, alright?" Dean said and I nodded happily. I didn't hear him once again, but I knew he said that because I could lip-read him already. He pecked my cheek and closed the door. I watched him put the wheelchair into the boot as it was folded into pieces and I watched the boot trunk down as Dean pushed it down. I didn't hear anything at all…I looked down onto my hands with my peeling off already black painted nails.

He got into the seat next to me and closed the door. He just turned the engine on – I couldn't hear it, but I could feel it. I looked up from my nails to Dean's face right in front of me. I was jumped like hell, but Dean just grinned and kissed me softly. Really softly. I was completely all around; butterflies in my stomach…ooh!

We just kissed for at least two minutes and then we both were getting out of breath so he let go of me and smirked. I smiled and giggled aloud as he began to drive. I just watched Dean, singing badly to the song that was playing at the radio – Highway to Hell…which was quite ironic. But he kept glancing at me and I just smiled at his happiness…it felt like he just became happy for once. I wondered what happened when I was out.

I looked at the motel room, as it looked still the same. Dean stopped the car and we just shared a look to each other and we just grinned. He pointed at the notepad on my lap and I nodded and gave it to him. He wrote something down on it, hastily and then he passed it back to me.

_Sam is there, but just don't make any ideas or say anything to cheer him up about…you know what. So, it would be the best idea if you just let it go? Especially when he thinks it is his fault that you got run over. Just be normal, okay? _

I nodded and looked at Dean. I scoffed a bit and said, "When was I normal?" I chuckled and he smiled. He kissed me on my forehead and we just laid our foreheads against each other. "I can't just let him be like this. He needs to be back to normal, if not…just back to whom he was…" I sighed. Dean nodded and pecked my lips. He then got out of the car and got the wheelchair out from the boot and smiled when he opened the door like a gentleman and lifted me up and put me down on the wheelchair and he grabbed the notepad I left in the car and put it down on my lap. I just loved the little actions like this…even they are tiny – but they still made a difference in our relationship.

He opened the door and I just felt like I was finally back home. I was so happy when I saw the messy beds, the food littering on the table, the kitchen full of beer and also the big limp on one of the beds – Sammy. I looked up at Dean and he nodded at me. I grinned and moved the wheelchair towards Sam's bed…he was sleeping like an angel and yet he looked so…in pain. He tossed around and I sighed. He must be dreaming about my accident.

"Sammy…" I whispered. He tossed once more and faced me. He was only wearing his boxers, and it didn't bother me. I was used to it, when I saw him nearly naked for the last couple of years.

He slightly opened his eyes and then closed his eyes again. I sighed and poked his cheek. I looked back and Dean was just putting my clothes into his drawers, shared with him. I giggled, but I looked back at Sam. I poked him again, but a bit harder. He tossed around and finally opened his eyes.

His eyes…was still the same, but he looked like he was crying all night and just fallen asleep. Or, just simply pissed that he was being rudely woken up. I giggled and waved at him. He looked at me for a minute, but he smiled and laughed, but I didn't hear it. I giggled and he sat up hastily and crossed his legs. For a second there, he looked like a kid.

"Sammy…why didn't you visit me…."I pouted like a lost puppy and he said something, but I didn't hear him. I looked at Dean, who was approaching us. I watched Dean explaining that Sam had to use the notepad for the time being, for two more weeks until my implants were turned on. Sam nodded repeatedly to show his understanding.

Dean passed the notepad from my lap to Sam, who began to write down neatly and took his own time, who looked at me. Dean sat down on the bed and looked at me patiently. That felt weird, when he just looked at me with those big eyes set on me…but also it felt nice. The notepad was tossed to my lap and I picked it up to read my message:

_Hey, Katie…the reason why I couldn't visit because I just felt guilty and also…I was too busy hunting for a case around here. I did it on my own, because Dean was too busy spoiling you for the last two weeks! I am so sorry, about…you know what. _

I put the notepad down aggressively, but I looked up at Sam, who genuinely thought I was utterly pissed at him.

"Sam! It isn't your fault, you idiot! It is the freaking car's fault! I just wish you…get over it and go back to normal, when you just make me laugh a lot…" I sighed and I looked back at Sam, who was smiling truly and I just wanted to go into his arms, but I couldn't because of my legs. So, instead I opened my arms and he wrapped me around him and lifted me up. I grinned and tightened the embrace. It was so good, just to have him in my arms.

I felt another pair of hands on my waist and he pulled me against his chest as I pouted and acted like a baby, wanting to go back to her mother…but I watched Sam's expression, full of red blushing on his cheeks and just wanted to look away, but we looked at each other's eyes and he just was so embarrassed.

Dean put me down on the wheelchair and I giggled as I watched his face too – it was tomato red and he looked both jealous and embarrassed. I pulled his shirt down and kissed his cheek. I whispered to him, "You do know that I love you. Not your taller, but younger brother…I prefer…older, badder and plainly sexier men." I smirked and he smirked too. He bent down to my head and kissed my forehead.

I sighed lovingly and looked at both of the brothers. One, who I was truly in love and had a crush on since I first met him and now, we are dating… and now the other brother was lovely, amazing…but he told me that he had a crush on me…God, I felt like Bella from Twilight just there…less depressing, though.

I just hoped the future would be the one that I wanted ever since I was a kid – to have a boyfriend, (check!) to get married, and to have a family…and to have a job. I knew Dean was brought up to do hunting…but I just wanted to give it all up and spend his life with me and our unborn children.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note - Hello there! I decided to publish the next chapter early as I am a friendly person. But I had a review from this guest and she really upset me that what I am writing is clearly illegal. Yeah, I do know that, but it is just a story. In Fanfiction, which means it won't happen in real life. Child Moselation? I can't even spell the damn word...**_

_**I just want to say to those people - that this is a story, which means not real at all...I chose the age of 16 for Katie for a reason...well, now this is two years later of their lives and I do hope you will enjoy reading this chapter...gracias, peoples! **_

_**Disclaimer? **_

_**Dean and Sam Winchester - Eric Kripke **_

_**Katie Wilson and Emily Mason - Mine...:) **_

_**Peace out, dudes! x**_

* * *

**Two years later…**

"KATIE!" someone called my name, but I couldn't detect who it was for sure…was it Sam or Dean? They sounded so much alike…

"WHAT? I am getting changed!" I shouted back and they shouted back something, but couldn't understand it. Being deaf had its own advantages and of course, its own disadvantages. I grumbled some curse words as I put a pair of jeans slowly and buttoned myself up. I yawned and brushed my teeth tiredly and washed my face.

I smelt the scent of food as I was coming down to the kitchen. I grinned as I saw my boyfriend cooking sausages and the best bit was that he was cooking with only his boxers on and an apron. I smirked and sneaked up to his back and put my arms around his waist and kissed his smooth tensed back.

"Hey…" he chuckled as he flipped a sausage over.

"Hey." I kissed him again on his back. "You know what…you do KNOW very well all my weaknesses." I pouted and let go of him and went to take three plates out and three sets of knives and forks and put them on the counter. I then heard some steps coming down from the stairs and I looked at the person who came down…it was Sam. He was in his boxers as well…but he just literally woke up so I decided to let it off.

"Hey, Sammy." I giggled and saw his facial expression change. It was from tiredness to awake. "You alright?" I asked and he nodded as he sat down next to me and his expression went back to what it was before – sleepiness.

"I couldn't sleep last night because someone was snoring so badly…" he nodded his head to Dean, who put the sausages into the plates and got some tomato ketchup for us all. I laughed so much when Dean stopped and flipped Sam off. Sam shrugged his shoulders and said that it is the truth.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled as there was a sausage in his mouth.

"Jerk." Sam muttered as he dipped his sausage into the tomato ketchup dip on his plate.

"Guys, pack it in. I want to eat my food." I grumbled as I was sat in the middle of the counter, as the brothers were sat down on either side of me. "Then, I got to go to university...oh, crap! Oh, crap…oh, crap…crap…crap…" I stood up immediately and passed the half-eaten sausage to Dean and put the empty plate into the sink. "Crap…I got a class that starts at….half an hour? Guys – this class is utterly important, that I have to attend it in time to pass my course! Can one of you take me to university, please?" I asked.

"I'll do it, Dean. I am on the way, anyway…so Dean, you can have my sausage – I just need to get changed." Sam stood up and passed his sausage to Dean, who smiled in glee when he saw more sausages in the way. Dean just ate them, without saying thank you or even took a second to look at, or even to glance. Cheers, and yet you are the one who is meant to be my boyfriend…not Sam. I sighed and tutted as I left the kitchen and grabbed my pair of black Converse and put my bag around my shoulder as I heard some steps coming down from the stairs.

It was Sam, who was wearing a black suit, with a blue tie. He looked totally different if you compare him just about five seconds ago…when he was just in his boxers. He looked more mature, sexier and just plainly himself. I grinned when we locked eyes and he grabbed his keys from the table near the front door.

"See you later, Dean. I will be back about at 5 or 6, alright?" Sam called out and we both heard a grumble. I shook my head with a smile and got out of the house. The house. The Winchesters' house. It was a normal-sized house, for four people. There was a reasonable-sized kitchen, a living room that is open-planed with the dining room. And upstairs – there was three bedrooms: Sam's, Dean and mine's and a guest bedroom. And there was a bathroom as well.

It looked like a pleasant house and felt very welcoming. Dean didn't have any jobs at the beginning, so he decided to re-decorate the house all over and he did and he did an incredibly good job…it was blue, white and black…it looked so good and I was glad to live in that house. Dean got a job now – a carpenter, but he got flexible hours…so he had plenty of time to slob around, to go out with me on dates and just watch football.

Sam's job is a lawyer. He went back to college and decided to do a law course and shocking…shocking…he passed everything with full marks, so he got all of the money and he could live in his own flat, I suppose…but he decided to stay with me and Dean – in other words…to watch football with Dean and also to look after me. However, he brought an incredibly expensive car – Audi R8 Spyder…very rich…I mean, VERY rich.

I entered into the car as he put his seatbelt on and he already drove off from the garage way by the time I closed the door. Sam sped up as I put my seatbelt on. It was just awkward and so quiet…but I was determined to break it.

"So…Sammy, how's the job so far?" I asked.

"It is alright, I suppose…a bit boring but my day never ends with boring. I always come into the house, either seeing you two arguing, or just hearing you two having a great laugh. To be honest, that is all I need for every day." He explained and rubbed my head. I pushed his hand out of the way and we just chortled and smiled. We stopped talking, but it was lasted only for a little while as we already arrived at the university.

"Thanks, Sammy!" I kissed his cheek and got out of his car. "Hey, are you picking me up too? I finish university about 1, but I will be working at the bar until five, I think. So do you want to pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Text me whenever you need picking up." Sam smiled and I nodded. "See you in a bit, then." He grinned and started the engine and he waved at me when he drove off.

"Hey, you never told me you got a new boyfriend! A new incredibly hot boyfriend!" one of my friends, Emily jumped onto me as the car just exited from my view. I pushed Emily off from my back and I faced her.

"No, you got it wrong, Em. He is my boyfriend's brother who lives with me and Dean…I thought you already know him." I sighed as I pulled my bag close to my body and walked up to the newly-built building.

"I do know that you live with two guys…but I never thought Sam would be so hot! How could you keep him a secret from me! And it was just the time when I am looking for a boyfriend…" Emily moaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Dear me, Em. Sam is single, but he just doesn't want to have a girlfriend…he just want to do his job and live with Dean and me." I explained.

"That is because he never met me before, Katie." Emily smirked. "Hey, is he coming to pick you up as well…" she asked and I didn't say anything. "He is, isn't he? I am definitely coming to your house today!" she squealed.

"Oh no…" I groaned and then I saw Emily's puppy dog eyes. "Fine…but you only stay for two hours and you go to your house, got it?" I growled lowly and she nodded with a grim smile. She put her bag around her shoulder and we just walked into the university.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note - Hey, there! I know it was a while since I last posted my chapter. A lot of things happened in my personal life, like birthdays, anniversaries and so on. To be honest, I just want to go back to bed and sleep until September, so I can go back to school as a sixth former. I never thought I would say this, but...I really am so bored of doing nothing in summer...even I am reading 11 books at the moment, and reading manga online...and also...writing stories._**

_**Anyway, I am not talking about myself - I just want to say to those people who reviewed me, I thank you all so much for giving me confidence to carry on, however I also recieved another negative review. Now, I didn't say that I didn't want negative reviews, but I totally understand it if it was to make me realize that I made a mistake, or whatever. But, the review that was sent to me when I published the last chapter, really offended me as it was personal. I just want to say that in this story, it is a bit unusual than any other typical stories. I do understand about the age difference, between Dean and Katie.  
**_

_**I am so sorry if I offend you by the age difference or the guardianship between Dean and Katie, but that is how I roll. I love writing unusual stories, plus - hello? It is Fanfiction, which means you can write whatever you want, as long it is okay. But for those people, who favored me or reviewed me (in a positive way), I really am so happy to carry on, as I now know that I have support for my story. **_

_**Thank you for your time to read my long note, but I really had to say it, as I was really offended. Thank you again. **_

_**Please do read this chapter, and review later on when you are finished with it. **_

_**Oh, by the way - this is in Sam's POV, as I tried to write his own feelings. Like I said, I like unusual stories. **_

_**Disclaimer - Dean and Sam Winchester - Eric Kripke **_

_**Katie Wilson and Emily Medlock (oh, by the way, I changed her last name) - Mine. **_

_**Peace out, dudes. x **_

* * *

**Sam's POV **

I watched her from my rear mirror of the car and she was just waving at me. I waved back and drove off to my office. It was only five miles away from the university and I parked underground and got out of the car slowly. I always felt at the moment like James Bond when I put my sunglasses on and got out of the car…like the car was going to blow up and would be on the fire.

But, as if that would happen. I sighed lifelessly and grabbed my briefcase from the backseat and locked the car as I walked up to the elevator. I went into the sudden warm brown wooden elevator and it closed itself. I watched my reflection from the elevator doors, which are mirrors. I just looked…actually happy. I was happy before, but it normally didn't show on my face…but now, it did. I looked like a happy man, like a man was told that his wife was pregnant, or his children got an A* in a subject at school or even he got his own promotion.

I was just smiling. I actually genuinely was smiling. And it was all due to that girl. That freaking awesome girl, who laughed, who smiled all through the hard times due to her accident. The doors opened and I was faced with my boss. It was a woman. A woman who loved power and got everything she wanted. A woman who was smaller than me, even with high heels on and she wore a grey suit. A grey blazer that was buttoned, a white blouse that was covered up to her neck and her grey skirt landed on her knees as her high heels were black.

She was quite an attractive person, but her personality wasn't very nice. She was a truly evil person, who would do anything to get anything she wants. I was gulping and sweating under my fringe as she entered into the elevator.

"Hello, Sam. How are you?" she asked so coolly.

"I am all right, thank you. How are you?" I answered back warmly, but behind my tongue – I just wanted to cuss her. I looked at her and she just stood there, right next to me and she stood so powerfully, like she was the leader of Nazis, without the arm gesture, of course.

"I am all right, as well. Thank you." She said and that was it…end of conversation. It was just silence that you could actually hear the elevator humming due to the friction from the metals. I closed my eyes and began to think a thing that always calmed me down. I began to think about Katie.

_She was just running towards me, in a white dress as she held a delicate daisy in her hand. Her long blonde hair was swaying from right to left as she took each step towards me. Her long eyelashes curled up on her cheeks when she stopped right in front of me and she looked down onto my feet. She then looked up and flattering her eyelashes and showed off her blue orbs. She then showed her white pearls around her pinkish soft lips. She leaned up to my face and I slowly lowered my head and was going to kiss her…_

"Sam! Sam?" the boss nudged me and I was jerked back to my reality and saw the worrying face of the boss.

"What? Oh, I am alright. Just daydreaming." I nervously laughed and went out of the elevator straight away when the doors opened. I was on the right floor, but the boss didn't come out – she looked at me both worrying and angry. I gulped and went into my personal office.

It was a very busy day, but I kept looking up to the clock and it felt so slow and fast at the same time. I was dealing with people who got trust problems, insurance problems and even mental problems. I dealt the hard cases, as I was the best lawyer of this company. I felt like I was the best, but it was so hard and I just wanted to have at least a day off…but if I had a day off, it would even be alone in the house…being bored or just being awkward with Katie upstairs – making out with Dean.

It was eventually the end of the day and I put everything I used today away where they normally were and just turned the lights off. I was bumped by the boss and she looked embarrassed. I was shocked that I got to see a totally different side of her and her cheeks were red and she had her hair down than up.

"Um, Sam? I got to admit something…" she trailed off as she looked down on the floor. I gulped as I honestly thought I would get fired or just whatever but really bad. "I want you to go out with me for dinner…tonight." She said and I just went, eh? And just blinked. "Are you deaf, idiot? I just said that I want you to go - - " she said, but I butted in.

"Sorry…it is nice to know that you like me…but unfortunately, I got someone else who I like. Plus, I am not free tonight…I got to pick someone up tonight…about in twenty minutes." I explained and she just stared at me with those watery brown eyes.

"Oh…you got a girlfriend. Oh, okay…" she sighed sadly and looked down on the floor.

"Sorry…" I gulped as I was lying but I kept a straight face on.

"It is okay…maybe you could bring her in for the day when you get to bring someone who's close to you." She smiled. "It is on…Friday, which is two days' time." She grinned and slowly she turned into the boss who I knew from the beginning. I looked at her and she started to walk away into her office, which was next to me.

I locked my office door and went to the car park slowly as I thought of the boss' words over and over. I stopped for a second as I realized something…bring your romantic partner/friend/family member to work…if I come to the day alone, she would think that I was lying, which I was…but she would see it a totally different way. But if I come to work with someone, it would be good…but nobody would like me!

I went into my car and just revved the engine on as I felt so pissed at myself. I began to hit myself with my wheel and it honked many times, but it didn't bother me that much. Out of sudden, my phone vibrated. I took my phone out and it was a text from Katie.

_Finished work early. Want to meet me at the coffee shop, so you could pick me up? K x_

I smiled at the kiss and replied:

_In the car already. Will meet you about ten minutes. Don't leave the shop until you see me, got it? Sammy x_

I put it back into my pocket and began to drive. I drove quite quicker than usual, but I was just happy to actually pick her up and could have a chat with her, unlike this morning…I was choked, I didn't know anything to say…she would probably thought that I was ignoring her or whatever…oh, crap.

I was already at the coffee shop about seven minutes dead on and honked on. I watched at the door of the shop and it opened with Katie, who just put her black jumper on and she was talking with another girl. Katie walked up to me and got into the front passenger seat.

"Sam? Would you mind if my friend comes around at the house for a couple of hours?" Katie asked and she pointed at her tall friend, who was waving at me innocently outside. I looked back at Katie, and she had her puppy dog eyes on as she learnt that from me and yet she used it on her master.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Come in…" I trailed off as she got into the car and put her seat belt on.

"Oh, um…my name is Emily. Emily Medlock. I am Katie's best friend." She grinned and held her hand out to me. I turned around and shook hands with her. She looked quite attractive, but nothing could beat the beauty of Katie. I took a glance at Katie, who flipped her gorgeous blonde hair over her shoulder and pulled her sun-block down and looked at her reflection.

"God, I look…crap. My eyes got bags underneath. I am shattered…" Katie groaned and slammed the sun-block back up and leaned back on her seat. I gulped and started the engine again and began to drive.

It was silent for five minutes. It was awkward and yet I was thinking that what should I do about bring your partner to work…? Two days! Two freaking days. I only had two days to work out everything.

"Sammy…" Katie muttered. I took a quick look at her and she was staring at me and then I looked back at the road.

"What's up, Katie?" I asked.

"Dean texted me that he won't be in the house for a couple of hours…he decide to do some hustling at pools as he is out of money. God…can he even got a job for reals, like you?" she groaned and I chuckled.

"Katie, he can't even keep a job that long. He tried it before, didn't he? With the carpenter…but he ended up being sacked because he was slacking off…" I explained and Katie nodded as it was a good point.

I got nothing against with my brother, but I just wished he could actually get a proper job, like me so he could provide money for his girlfriend. I would do anything to make my girl happy, but I already was doing that…but she wasn't my girl.

"I know…because of his lack of motivation." Katie sighed once again and I finally pulled up to the finally-empty garage way. I turned the engine off and smiled at Katie as she kissed me once again on the cheek as a thank you for what happened, due to my driving.

Katie and Emily got out of the car and went into the house and I got out as well and locked the door automatically…I grinned and touched my cheek softly. She kissed me. She actually touched me for years…well, two years…but still, it was a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey there. I know it has been a while since I last uploaded a chapter. I just was really busy in my life, and was in pain of sunburn. But hey, I have posted another chapter for you now so you can live a bit longer...oh, before I leave you alone to read this chapter - I want to say that I have started another story, with Captain America. It is called, Love has it own mind, you see? I am doing the first chapter now (I published the prologue) and thank you all! I love you guys! :D _**

**_Oh, this is Dean's point of view, as I am really getting stuck in this story. Hope you will enjoy it! _**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Dean and Sam Winchester - Eric Kripke _**

**_Katie Wilson and Emily Medlock - My characters. _**

**_Peace out, dudes. x _**

**Dean's POV**

I just hustled about at least three men, who claimed to be clever than me and yet I stole about 200 bucks from them due to my intelligence. And also, my awesome pooling skills.

I went to my baby, the Impala and drove to the house where my girlfriend would be staying all alone, with my stupid brother. I drove quicker than usual as I felt something uncomfortable in my stomach as I imagined Katie kissing with Sam…I shrugged the idea and realized that I appeared right in front of the house. Sam's car was already there and the light from the living room was on.

I opened the door and the living room were being full of candles and giggles. I gulped and went into the living room quietly and sneakily. I saw Sam sitting in the couch, laughing as two girls were there…on the floor and they were all tangled and giggling.

"Whoa, Sammy…you do realize that you got an older brother, who lives here as well!" I scoffed as I turned the lights on and the girls were fully clothed, as my hopes were lowered. I sniffed as I felt a cold coming up. I looked at the girls and realized who the girls were…well, one of them…Katie. "KATIE!" I ran to her as she looked at me. She opened her eyes wider and looked at me.

She ran to me and gave me a massive kiss on my lips, it was slobby but it was what I wanted for today. I lifted her up to my waist and we just made out…normally, it was me who started the kisses, but I liked this…it was new. I grinned into the kiss, but she let go too soon and looked at me, like she felt pity. The last thing I saw a pity face from anyone was years ago…when I was near the end of my deal to go to hell…I closed my eyes and saw myself back in hell…

I dropped Katie down by accident and I was screaming like hell, my head was full of terrible memories of hell and pain…torture…I rubbed my eyes from my palms to get rid of the blood, pain from people's faces and also…their cries. Their blood-curling cries, which I repeated again.

"DEAN! Dean, it is all okay! Dean, it is fine!" Katie tried to comfort me, but I pushed her off again and just heard the merging voices crying for help in my head and staring at me in pity…even I was the one who hurt them.

"Go away, Katie…just go away." I groaned as I curled myself into a ball and leaned on the wall and I felt everything went silent and then a door was opened angrily and slammed. I blustered many times deep in my knees and I looked up with my wet tears and saw a blurry Sam. He was looking at me, by his body language and he then went out of the house to follow Katie.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" an unknown female voice appeared in front of me. The blurred vision of a tall woman, who was standing right front of me, but she bent down and I saw her face better. It was still blurry, but I could see the colour in her eyes and the colour of her hair. It was green eyes, with long ash-brown hair.

"Huh?" I mumbled, as I was thinking how come this girl was here, in my house…but I realised that she could be the girl who was there with Katie in the living room.

"Katie is my best friend and I know her very well…and so you should know all of things she like or not. You should know for starters – which she hates it when you tell her to go away. She tries to be there for you and try to be your cure. From something that tragically happened at the past…she want to be used for something. She hates to be useless, so she tries to help everyone." This girl explained.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly as I looked up at this girl.

"I am your guardian angel…" she said like it was a fact. And then, it was silent and then, she was laughing her head off. "Whoa, you really believed that, Dean! You…idiot! I am Emily – Katie's best friend from university! This is just the proof how much you know Katie…so little." She sighed and stood up. She held her black painted fingers out to me, who stared at the hand for a minute and I slowly held his hand to her and used the help.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everybody! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS STORY HASNT BEEN UPDATED FOR AGES! I really thank you for your patience, and I am so sorry, once again. At the moment, I am just busy when it comes up to school, work and so on. I just didn't have time and I know that isn't a good excuse, but it's the truth. Please, forgive me? But anyway - this chapter is based on third person's POV, which means from anywhere, however I wanted to include the character of Emily a bit more, as she will be very important shortly later on in this story. I really hope you do enjoy this chapter, even it is more like a filler. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Dean and Sam Winchester - Eric Kripke.  
**_

_**Katie Wilson and Emily Medlock - Mine. **_

_**Peace out, dudes. x**_

**Third Person's POV**

He never had help – he always protected himself and others, he always was the one who you could come to for problems, for help and support. He always saw himself as the invulnerable person and this showed that Katie truly changed him. He could rely on Katie, instead of him holding on himself.

_Oh, shit…I never relied on her…which I should do… _he thought.

"Thanks, Emily. Now, if you don't mind – I am going to find my girlfriend." Dean stood up quickly and ran out of the house, leaving Emily all alone at the house, feeling nervous but really happy.

"Well, Katie, I could tell that you are loved way too much." She giggled nervously to herself as she took a walk around the house as she never was in before. She clutched her grey cardigan to herself and felt the house a bit chilly.

She walked to the front door and found the problem of why the house being chilly, it was open. She closed it and locked the door, as the keys were already there. She then saw a sack of rock salt on the floor, just next to the door.

_What is all this about? Could it be a door stopper? Or either they really love salt? Whatever, they might be hot, but they are weird. _Emily thought.

She pushed the idea of rock salt out of her head and walked back to the living room, which had a long brown soft couch, which could fit three people in it.

_Perfect for Katie and those two brothers. _Emily thought with a smirk.

She walked up to the stairs and she found pictures on the wall, on the other side of the stairs bar. There were a picture of Katie, as about 15, when she was about to start high school. Katie was smiling, and she was standing in the middle of Dean and Sam. They both were very protective of her, as you could tell their body language…but Sam's eyes were all lovingly on Katie, as her eyes were on Dean who was actually facing the camera.

Emily chuckled to herself and she just couldn't believe that Katie was with these guys since she was what, 12? Emily considered herself to be really lucky to have her family…but she couldn't help it but envy of Katie.

She moved up to a step and saw another picture – but this time, it was just Katie. She looked like she was reading a book outside with a pair of 80s black sunglasses, but she was smiling at the camera, which showed that Dean was the one who took the picture. Katie just looked relaxed, but aware of her body language. It was like; she was really excited…but natural. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun as she wore a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top that looked too big for her. It must be owned by Dean, who she might borrow the top from.

Emily smiled at the picture, as it was still innocent and Katie just was smiling for real, which Emily didn't see that often at the university – due to her deafness. Emily moved up to one step once again and saw another picture…and this time, it was Dean.

Dean was fixing his car, as he was bare at the chest, and you could see the sweat and the oil on his chest…but he had an amazing smile, as it just made Emily nearly blushed at. It might be Katie, who took it, because Dean didn't look at the camera, he looked at the space above – which could be Katie.

Emily moved a couple of steps ahead, as the pictures were just funny pictures of Dean, Katie and either Sam. But…one picture stopped Emily to move. She had to double-take to make sure if it was real, or just an illusion.

She gasped. It was a picture of Katie with Sam, they were hugging and Katie kissed on Sam's cheek, but Dean was the one who took the picture. It was quite a vivid picture, but it had meaning into it. Emily scoffed at the picture, but she was really pleased that Katie chosen Dean over Sam. She went up to a guest room, that smelt quite familiar…but she was really tired and she wanted to go to sleep.


End file.
